A bill validator is known that may store validated bills in a recycle box and also may dispense stored bills from the recycle box, for example, as disclosed by Japanese Patent Disclosure No. 2011-113472 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,971,573. In the bill validator of this type, bills are accumulated and retained in the recycle box attached to the bill validator to dispense stored bills from the recycle box and this recycling system can make it possible to advantageously reduce risks of depleting bills stored in the recycle box and also to promptly distribute to users bills from the recycle box.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,255,216 demonstrates a bill handler capable of preventing jamming of a bill conveyed along a passageway to avoid necessity of removing or restoring the jamming of transported bills while rapidly processing bills by the handler. A typical bill handler comprises a validator for transporting bills, a stacker for storing undistributed bills other than dispensed bills, and a recycle box removably attached to the validator through connectors for saving and dispensing bills. The validator comprises a discriminating sensor for detecting whether the bill is dispensable or retained, a conveyor device for transporting bills in the forward or adverse direction between the discriminating sensor and connectors to store retained bills in the stacker or to store dispensable bills in the recycle box.
An object of the present invention is to provide a document recycle box of high antitheft security. Another object of the present invention is to provide a document recycle box capable of easily removing a jammed document in the recycle box. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a document recycle box removably attached to a document validator for receiving documents sent from the document validator for storage and for returning stored documents to the document validator.